On Wheels
by Franada-Girl97
Summary: AU. After a crash an with his brother get's him into the hospital with his love, Ludwig comes to figure out that Feli has lost some abilities. So while Feli is upset, Ludwig decides to make him feel better before matters are taken into poor Feli's own hands. But with an angry brother, and constant reminders of what happened this might be hard...Rated T since I'm paranoid...Gerita


Franda-Girl97- What I think of in the middle of class...

Italy- vee~ what class?

Franda-Girl97- English...

England- Well...English DOES involve writng...

Franda-Girl97- ...just kick us off Prussia

Prussia- **She only owns the story. **She could never own the aweosme me!

Accidents and Devestations

Ludwig's P.O.V

"vee~ Luuuudwiiig! Toooonight was sooooo fun~", A drunk Feliciano slurred as I walked him out of the bar, and the where are designated driver was so we could go home...my bruder, Gilbert.

And now that I think about it, why did I ever let my brother drive us home...I should've known better...

"Heeeey Luuddyy~", Feli countinued to slur, and deciding to use the nickname he gave me a while back when we started dating. "Yoouuu want annyythiing~ when w- *Hiccup* we get hoome?"

"Feli...you are completely drunk...", I looked at him while I opened the back door so I could start getting him into the car...I feel a little bad for the poor guy. He never really drank anything other then wine. Guess he doesn't react well when he drinks the heavier liquor like he did tonight...

"Your stiiilll myyy boyyfriiend and seeexyyy Luuddyyy~"

"Just...quit your lovey dovey shit and get in the car! I want to go home already...", Gilbert yelled from the drivers seat as I got Italy to lay down in the car. Then I sat up front with my bruder...ignoring the bad feeling developing inside of me...

After putting my seat belt on, Gilbert started the car, and we were on our way. Although...it was a lot more quiet than the car normally is...well...until my bruder broke the silence with a question...

(A/N DO NOT EVER DO WHAT GILBERT IS DOING! HE IS A BAD ROLE MODEL! And don't drink unless your 21+)

"Hey! Anyone want a nice cold beer! I have plenty!", Gilbert cried out as he reached back into a cooler I never noticed, and pulled a can out of it. And he did something that got me very freaked out, and ver pissed off.

Well...now I knew why I had that bad feeling...

My bruder was drunk...

"No...thanks...my head hurts a lot...I just want to lay down and sleeep..."

"Do you, Lu-"

"Gilbert...pull this damn car over!"

"W-what?! Why the h-"

"Gilbert! You are drunk! Pull over!"

"Hm...! Ludwig...Gilbert..."

"What makes you *Hiccup say that bruder..."

"Dammit...You hiccuped!"

"Guy's...we need to..."

"GIVE ME THE WHEEL OR ELSE YOUR RUNNING A HUN-"

"LUDWIG! GILBERT! LOOK OUTSIDE!"

Sadly, right when we heard Feliciano cry that out...we were too late...another car whammed right into the back of the car as glass shattered all around us...

"VEEEEE!"

""FELICIANO!? FELICIANO!?", I yelled trying to get the blown up air bag out of my face so I could go help my true love...sadly my bad luck hadn't ended...

"LUDWIG! HELP ME!" ,I heard Feli scream as my head hit onto the windshield. I looked around the car as I felt my concisnous fading away...and saw my bruder barley awake...and Feliciano hanging over the back seat...in a position that looked no where even close to being natural

"Fe...lic...ianooo...", I managed out as my eye's finally began to close fully, and sirens began wailing in the distance...

~Two Hours Later~

"Dudes...are all of them...going to be okay...or are they going t-"

"They better be...or else I am murdering that asshole that cause my b-"

"Mr. Roderich...Does he mean G-"

"Lovi! Calm down! They're all going to be okay...no ones going to d-"

"It is Gilbert's fault though...he does deserve some punishment...even if we did give him the money to b-"

"Stop all your fuss or I am pulling out my g-"

"Bruder please! we're in a hospital!"

""Bloody git's...the final one is waking up finally!"

"Ugh...What the hell...happned?", I asked as my eyes finally fluttered opened as I began adjusting the the bright lights of the...hospital? "Why...am I here...?"

"Ah...glad to see your okay Rudwig-san...espically after that head injury...", my friend, kiku said while bowing his head like he always does. "We were arr afraid you were dead...sadry, I must inform you that your here because of an accident."

And it was at that moment that memories of that night ran through my head...

"Where are they!? Are they okay!?", I yelled freaking out trying to get up...it was painful...but out of all my worries, that was one of my minor worries...

"I'm right here Ludwig...", Gilbert told me as I looked to my side, and saw him there with one of his legs in a cast, bandages around his arms and head...like me...

"Yea...the asshole who caused this is fi-"

"Who you calling an asshole, bastard?"

"You! Now shut up photato bastard 2!", Lovino, Feliciano's brother, yelled at my bruder before continuing. "It's your fault..this is all your f***n fault! You belong in a f***n jail cell"

"Calm donw Lovi, your brother is alive in another room"

And after hearing that, I ran out of the room, ignoring all the cries for me to come back...except for my bruder's when he told me where the hell I had to go...

"FELICIANO!? YOU ALRIGHT!?", I yelled slamming the door open as I arrived at his room. The first thing I saw was a bunch of daisies, and crumbled pieces of paper litered across the ground. After seeing all of this, Imade the desicion to walk around the daisies, and get a better view at Feli...What...has he been doing in here?

"NO! IT'S ALL WRONG!"

Right after I heard that, I noticed another piece of paper on the ground...so I walked over there faster and saw something that made my eye's go wide...

"No! Please don't cry!", I saw a nurse beside him cry out while trying to pull his hands away from is face, while tears rolled down his cheeks in a red stream...is that...blood...?

"F-Feliciano?"

"L-L-L-Luddy? I-is that you?", he questioned as he removed his hands from his face...Revealing a face covered ib dry and new blood...and a set of carmel brown eye's that appeared to be dulled...

"Yes...why did you ask me that...?"

"N-n-n-no reason..."

"Feliciano...you...can see me...right?"

"O-of course!"

"...then how is it outside...?"

"hmmmm...sunny...?

"!? Y-your not..."

"FINE! I can barley see! I'm sorry for lying!"

Feliciano...", I said before he countinued talking...

"But I'd rather not be able to see at all..."

"WHAT!?"

"Then I wouldn't have to see my horrible art!"

"What do y-" I said picking up a sheet of paper...and un-crumbling it. And saw a sloppy drawing of a young boy...who looked a lot like me...I picked up a few more, and noticed they all were attempts to draw this same boy...

"Wh-"

"THERE YOU ARE!", Lovino yelled, marching into the room, with Gilbert and Antonio close behind him. "I see you've found out about my brother's sight..."

"..."

"Did he tell you what else was tookn away from him though?"

What do y-"

"Lovino, please..."

"Lovi calm down..."

"Stand up", Lovino told Feliciano...wait...why would he need to stand up?

"B-but..."

"LISTEN TO ME, NOW!"

"You are completely unaw-"

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD...I. WILL. MURDER. YOU!"

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?", I yelled at the two of them...trying to calm Feli down since he was beginning to get worked up...until Lovino marched over there to his Bruder's side...

"Tell him, NOW."

"No..."

"DO IT, NOW!"

"Lovi, stop! he's crying!"

"Now Dammit!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"I-i'm just going to walk out..." The nurse said...unfortunetly getting completely ignored...

"Feli...what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"If you won't tell him...then I'll show him what his asshole of a brother took away from you!"

"Fratello! NO!"

"LOVI! Come on...not right now!"

"NOW!", Lovino yelled pulling Feliciano out of his bed to his feet, only to try to let him stand on his own two feet. And then he simply fell over onto his side...unable to get his legs to work with him..."You see what he has...done...to my brother?" He asked me starting to cry..."

"Lovi..."

"Don't touch me!", he yelled running out...

I-it can't be...", I stuttered while backing up...I saw cut's all over his body...well...what wasn't covered...but his legs were completely dark purple...pratically black...and they were severely cut up...t the point where some of them were deep...

"I-it's not what it l-"

"Y-you can no l-longer w-"

Feliciano...can't walk anymore...

Franada-Girl97- Sad...I know...trust me though...it won't be sad the entire time...

Germany- ...really

Franda-Girl-97- Yep ^^

Italy- I'm dating Germany! :D

Germany- ...R&R...please?


End file.
